No longer alone
by Wandaristsa
Summary: Isabella Swan has been unwanted and hated by her parents all her life. Can a green eyed bronze haired adonis make her believe that she can be liked, and convince her that maybe being alone is not the best choice, after all?
1. Chapter 1

As Isabella Swan unpacked her few belongings on her own, the owner of the apartment directly opposite hers was directing people to unpack his belongings for him.

"Yes, John, I would like the television installed for me. Thank you very much."

"No, George, I don't want the telephone installed in the kitchen. Do I look like I will be cooking in there much of the time? Install the telephone in the living room, please, if you will."

"Yes, John, the television looks good at that height, thank you."

"Yes, George, the telephone will be fine there. Thanks."

"Thank you, Lucille, for the dry cleaning. I knew your company is the most reliable around town, you certainly don't disappoint."

"Hey John, don't you think my sofa should be facing the television, instead of away from it?"

Isabella shook her head humorlessly at the directions and orders her neighbor was barking out. What an obnoxious prick, she thought. Couldn't he unpack his stuff himself? Barking out orders at 7am was hardly neighborly behavior, even if the man had a pretty nice voice. But of course, everyone here would be ordering people around. This apartment block was one of the most posh and upper class condominiums around New York, after all. What was she thinking – would these _uppity uppities_ of New York's elite society really unpack their belongings themselves? Good heavens, god forbid them to lift a finger, Isabella thought.

How Isabella Swan, an 18 year old fresh out of high school, landed up in this top class condominium was in fact, as much of a tragedy as it was a good thing. The only daughter (albeit unwanted) of housing tycoon Renee Dwyer and Winery Billionaire Charles Swan, Isabella Swan was more than set for life. At the young age of 18, her parents had given her outright nothing short of a couple of million dollars in hard cash (not to mention the various stocks, shares, and properties), and told her in no less terms 'not to bother us anymore, since you're old enough to take care of yourself.' Of course she could take care of herself – since Isabella Swan had been doing just that since she was old enough to walk and understand. Her mother was always working, and never had time for her. Her father was well, estranged. Living in the large mansion alone, with only the occasional cleaner for company on alternate days, Isabella Swan soon learned how to look after herself.

* * *

><p>Once, when Isabella was 4, Renee was home late, and the helper had not prepared lunch, or dinner. Having nothing to eat the entire day, Isabella clamored after her mother when she finally arrived home at 11pm.<p>

"Mom, I'm hungry." Isabella had quietly informed her mother.

Renee had stared at Isabella as if she had grown two heads. "What? Hungry? Get some food yourself, girl. Don't be such an idiot; do you expect me to cook for you?" Renee had exclaimed loudly, hitting Isabella on the shoulder with such force it sent the poor girl reeling backwards. "Don't bother me with such useless information, girl. Stop being such a trouble, as if you're not enough of a burden already. Good god, I knew it was a mistake when I slept with Charles without protection that night…"

The young Isabella had cowered away in fright back to her room, tears dripping down her cheeks, still hungry. But Isabella was a well behaved and very intelligent girl, and did not want to trouble Renee more than necessary. The idea of "making oneself scarce" was instilled in her since her toddler years. Isabella was determined to make her mother happy.

The next day, Isabella had requested for the cook to teach her how to cook. The cook had regarded her with wariness, but taught her to cook a few simple dishes nonetheless, out of pity for this girl without parental love. With the cook's teachings, a few ingenious manipulations of stools and chairs to help her reach the stove, and after perusing the cooking section of the daily papers, Isabella could soon prepare her own meals, never to bother Renee about being hungry again.

The same situation followed with most life skills that normally, and ideally, parents imparted to their children bit by bit, when they were of a more suitable age. Things that parents normally helped their kids with, Isabella had to learn to do by her own, for her parents simply could not be bothered with the poor child.

* * *

><p>To make up for their lack of parental guidance, Renee and Charles loaded their only child, Isabella, with cash and property once she reached 18. Amongst the property given to her were this condominium in question in New York, another condominium in Los Angeles, and various others in Chicago and other states which were currently tenanted out. Since Isabella was enrolled to study at Columbia College (Her parents response after telling them the news: an impassioned "Oh, I see."), she chose to move into this apartment.<p>

Isabella Swan looked around her, satisfied with her apartment. It was still fairly empty, but it would do. She wasn't one for clustered spaces, and interestingly enough, despite having so much money, Isabella had surprisingly few belongings. She squashed all the cartons and boxes into one large one, and made to move it downstairs to the communal bin for larger rubbish. As she hoisted the large box in front of her, it eclipsed everything else in her view. Walking blindly, Isabella stumbled across the hallway in search of the elevator.

Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Architecture Enterprises was just walking out of the elevator, his eyes glued to his Blackberry for all intents and purposes and he planned his schedule for the day, when he walked straight into the boxes Isabella was carrying.

"Oofff!" He exclaimed, loudly, wondering who this person was carrying the boxes in such a haphazard manner, as he was thrown slightly backwards.

Isabella, however, was much smaller than him, and the impact of the collision sent her flying backwards into the railings. She crashed into them with a resounding bang as her hip hit the metal banister and she loss her grip over the pile of boxes, which came tumbling down.

Edward rushed forward to help her. "Excuse me; Miss, are you quite alright?" He said, holding her up by her arms lightly.

Isabella glanced up at him, and for a moment, all coherent thoughts left Edward's normally quite astute mind.

Good god, he thought, as he drank in Isabella's porcelain features. Large soulful brown eyes that you could drown in willingly and happily for days, months, or even years, framed by dark and long eyelashes that would make a particular appendage of any man twitch. Finely manicured eyebrows, and high cheekbones accentuated by a pair of perfectly kissable lips. Edward stared, and stared, unable to tear his eyes from the sight before him.

"I'm fine, thank you, sir. Are you alright yourself? I'm so sorry for crashing into you." Isabella started, growing uncomfortable with his staring, after a while.

Edward jerked himself out of his daze, and replied, "Oh, yes, I'm fine, Miss. You, however, might not be so fine. You just crashed into the railing, are you sure you're alright? I would hate for a beauty like you to get injured." Edward frowned at the thought of the fine specimen before him getting injured. A bruise on her translucent skin would surely show. He could not bear that, even though he had just met this girl, and did not know her name.

"I'm really alright, sir. I'm always quite a klutz, anyway." Isabella informed him.

Edward gazed over the girl once again. He felt the intense need to know her name, at the very least, and wanted to get to know her better at the same time. Something inexplicable drew him to her. Whether it was the fact that she looked so young, so fresh, and so innocent and out of place in this condominium, or whether it was the fact that she was currently pulling her bottom lips between her teeth in a most tempting manner, he did not know. What he knew though, was that he wanted to get to know her better.

"Well, it is really my fault, though. I should have been looking at where I was going. Forgive me, for causing you to crash into the banister so unceremoniously. Here, let me help you with those boxes, miss -?" Edward inquired softly. At least I'll know her name this way, he thought.

"Swan, Ms. Swan. But I go by Bella, though. Swan sounds too much like my father. It's alright, sir, I can carry the boxes myself." Isabella laughed lightly.

Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Edward thought. And Swan. Such a familiar ring to it, though it certain is an unusual last name. Outwardly, though, Edward grabbed the boxes, telling Bella, "Nonsense, Bella. How can a small girl like you even try to carry these stuff down? It's no matter, I'll help you."

BPOV

Help me? Why, how helpful of this man. He can't be the doorman, though, can he? He looks too well groomed for that. Such features, and god, such hair. He must be a male model working in New York City, I'm sure.

I reluctantly let him help me carry the boxes down, if only because my hips were still ringing from the impact against the railing. I rubbed it and winced. This was certain to form a bruise.

The helpful man carried the boxes with ease, talking all the time.

"So, Bella, are you staying with your parents here?"

I stared at him. Why would I stay with my parents? Hell, they just kicked me out of the house, and I'm 18! Does he stay with his parents anyway?

"No, I'm staying here alone. My parents stay at a different location." I informed him, politely.

The helpful guy looked at me, surprised. "But you don't look older than 18. Surely your parents will be worried, leaving you here all by yourself? Or perhaps you're staying with some friends?"

Friends? Hah, friends. What a foreign concept to me. Renee made sure I never had friends, ever.

"No, I'm staying here alone." I repeated, again.

The helpful man's handsome brows knitted together, which surprisingly, made him look kind of like a brooding professor. Hot. "That can't be very safe, though, it's New York after all! Your parents are in the same state, at least?"

Same State? Why would they follow me here, when their lifetime goal seemed to be to get rid of me?

"No, they're in Washington, on the west coast."

The helpful man gasped, this time. I looked at him in amusement. His emotions and expressions were certainly very entertaining.

"So you're all alone, in New York? What are you doing here, anyway?"

Didn't I just say I was staying here alone? Is this guy daft, or what?

"I'm waiting to start school, at Columbia." I offered, trying not to roll my eyes. He's helping me carry the boxes, after all. The least I could do is to be polite.

"Columbia? Oh, I studied at Columbia too!"

Um, great?

Thankfully, I was saved by the elevator door opening. The helpful and apparently really talkative handsome guy walked in front of me, and deposited the boxes at the pick up trash area.

"There, that's done. So tell me, what are you studying at Columbia?"

Wow, he really likes to talk, doesn't he. I'm feeling quite out of my league here, talking used to be minimal back home. Maybe Newyorkers are different, I guess. The weather here certainly is different. I thought of an answer as we walked back to the elevator.

"I'm doing their general degree, hopefully majoring in languages, though."

"Ah, I see. I studied architecture, then. Boy, it seems such a long way back."

But this guy looks… young. How long back could it be? Perhaps he was a thwarted sense of time.

I made a noncommittal sound, as I stepped into the elevator. The helpful guy stepped into it too.

"Which floor, Bella?"

"8th floor, thank you."

He looked at me, and smirked, a lopsided smirk. How interesting that such an asymmetrical feature could look so good on this man.

"So you're my new neighbor, Bella Swan? I stay on the 8th floor too, coincidentally. The apartment directly opposite yours."

No, shit, Sherlock. This was the guy ordering people around at 7am in the morning? I looked at him, and for lack of anything better to say, I smiled.

Helpful guy who is apparently my neighbor extended his hand to me, unfazed by my quietness.

"I'm Cullen, but please call me Edward. Nice to meet you, Bella Swan."

I shook his hands gingerly, and upon contact, a warm electrical feeling shot up my arm, spreading all over me. I pulled back my hand at the same time as he did, shocked.

Wow. Even the static in New York is different.

The elevator door opened at this point, and we stepped out. We walked in silence to our doors, and cue the awkwardness.

"Well, then, Bella, I'll see you around, I guess? Don't hesitate to find me if you need any help, alright? It can't be easy living in New York alone, at that age. Hell, I remember how hard it is, still." Edward smiled and waved, stepping into his house.

"Bye, Edward." I managed, before shutting the door.

What is it with him and being worried about me living on my own? New Yorkers were really hard to understand. My university dean had the same response when he enquired into my living conditions. "What? Alone, in up-state New York? Where's your parents, child?" was his exact response.

I collapsed into the dining room chair, and poured myself a cup of water. I was pleased, actually, to be in New York, alone. It signified a new life away from people who didn't want me around. Being alone did not faze me, I was always alone, even when I was young. I managed things on my own just fine, managing myself in Forks would be no different from being in New York. With that thought, I nodded resolutely to myself. I, Isabella Swan, will be just fine, in New York, at Columbia. I'll enjoy school, and hopefully make a few acquaintances. Hopefully I'll graduate with enough honours to make a name for myself in the foreign languages department, and land myself with a job I enjoy.

With that, I started to catalogue whatever I needed to live in New York, and made a mental note to head down to the shops later today to get a car too.

EPOV

I couldn't help but worry. How is it that a young girl like Bella could survive in New York on her own? Why did her parents not want to ensure that she was safe? Bella Swan. Why did Swan sound so familiar to me?

It befuddled me, and unfortunately struck a chord deep in my heart. Granted, the circumstances were different, but it was also not too long ago that I found myself alone in New York City, studying at Columbia, with not a recognizable soul in the entire place.

I sighed, and made a mental note to get to know my pretty neighbor better – if anything, to ensure that she got on just fine. Neighborliness, I told myself. Somewhere in me, a voice told me that it was more than that though. I thought back to the way she pulled her bottom lips between her teeth, her long lashes, her large eyes. Bella Swan. The name struck a familiar bell, but unfortunately I couldn't quite place it. I shrugged that thought out of my head as I got ready for work, once again. Cullen Enterprises, my blood and sweat, heart and soul, here comes your CEO, again.


	2. Chapter 2

As Edward Cullen settled into his work routine for the day, Isabella had been off hustling and burrowing round New York's subway, in search of the car dealership. Isabella marveled at the subway, at the sheer magnitude of the population squeezing on the underground transport system. She felt almost amazed, at seeing so many people at once. Clearly, New York was no Forks. Finally, after much trial and error, Isabella accurately got off at the stop for the car dealership. Letting out a breath, and silently giving herself a pat on her back for finding the place, she took off her coat, oblivious to the leering stares that brought her from the male mechanics, lusting after her. Her slender frame and slim legs caught the attention of a large dark dude, especially.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. Is this pretty lady looking for a car today? I can help you out, in whatever you need, baby."

BPOV

What? Help me out in whatever I need? I swerved around and found myself staring at the chest of a large dark mechanic. He had dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin – everything about him, including his tone of speech and looks no less, spelt out dark. I immediately put my guards up. No offence, dark sir, you just look really ominous to me.

"No thank you, I would like to look around myself, _alone_." I placed extra emphasis on the word, alone, hoping that this dark guy would catch the message.

"Sure, no problem, pretty lady. I'll be hanging around; do let me know if you need any help though!"

No, I certainly won't need any help, at least, not from you.

I nodded for politeness sake, and wondered off in search of a car. Something not too loud - I didn't want an obnoxious looking Ferrari or Jaguar like what my parents drove. Something safe, quiet, and decent would do.

As I walked about the large car warehouse, I suddenly heard loud, lumbering footsteps behind me. What is that? A monster?

I swerved around sharply, once again, and found myself face to face with another large figure. This one, though, was less dark.

"Hi there, Miss! I'm Mr. McCarty, the owner of this dealership chain. Can I help you make your purchase? Seen anything you like?"

The large form enquired cheerfully, and to my immense surprise, I found myself smiling up at him. Strange, I thought to myself. This guy is definitely larger than the other one, but I don't feel afraid of him.

"I'm looking for a quiet car. Something not eye catching." I informed him quietly.

"Ah, I see. A quiet car to suit a quiet young lady, I see. I've just the car for you, though, come along!"

He lumbered past me, his large 6 ft 2 feature eclipsing everything in front of me as I followed behind him, keeping a safe distance between us in case he decided to come after me for whatever reason. Bella, Bella, even if Mr. Large decides to go after you, you keeping a few feet away from him isn't going to help, a voice told me. It made me feel safer all the same, to keep a distance between us, or between myself and people, in general.

"There, Miss! Just the car for you! This quiet 2011 Ford Fusion, brand new! It runs smoothly, and quietly too!" The large Mr. McCarty winked at me, at that, as if he'd made a great joke.

Ha, Ha. I found myself chuckling politely at his joke, though. I ran a hand over the smooth hood of the car. It was a decent size, not too large for me, and was definitely not overly eye catching. A fair ride, all in all.

"Alright, Mr. McCarty, I'll take this."

He beamed at me. "Alright there! I knew you'd like it! Quiet and unobnoxious, yet quite a beauty, just like you. Here, come this way and we'll settle the payment."

I handed over my Nets Card, and paid for the car upfront. If Mr. McCarty was shocked, he didn't show it. Just as I was signing the papers, though, Mr. Dark had returned.

"Pretty girl, so bought your car already? I thought I said you could come to me for help?" Jacob said a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

Um, no, Jacob, I'm not going to look for you for help. You look like you'd rather eat me than help me. And I do not need help, in the first place.

I smiled politely. "Oh, I didn't need much help, so I didn't want to trouble you. I'm sure you're a very busy man, sir."

"Oh, no, not at all, babe. So which car did you buy? A hot sports car to match yourself?"

What? A hot sports car to suit myself? This guy is out of this world. Thankfully, Mr. McCarty came to my rescue.

"Black, Jacob Black, go back and do your work. You're supposed to repair cars, not terrorize my customers. Stop trying to get into this good lady's pants." Mr. McCarty boomed.

Yikes. Get into my pants? That was what Mr. Dark was trying to do? I shivered involuntarily, though somewhere inside of me I found it ludicrous. Why would anyone want you – even in that way, Bella? Even your parents didn't like you. Even your parents didn't want you. Neither did the guys in high school. Granted, I kept to myself then, but still, no one as much as gave me a second glance. Get into my pants? This guy must be nuts... or really desperate.

Mr. Dark – Jacob Black, apparently, scowled at his boss, and slinked off.

I audibly breathed a sigh of relief. I really didn't like that guy, for some reason unknown, whether he was really trying to get into my pants or not (which seemed highly improbable).

"Don't worry about him, Miss. He's always like that, chatting up the customers. I apologize for his hideous behavior, though." Mr. McCarty said.

"Oh, it's quite alright." I said, as I resumed my signing of papers.

Half an hour later, I was driving out of the dealership in my brand new car. I grinned to myself, uncharacteristically. The car was certainly smooth. And I was very proud of myself. See, Isabella Swan can manage in New York, just fine.

EPOV

"Hey, Jasper, have you heard of the last name Swan anywhere recently? It seems so familiar for such an unusual last name." I inquired, asking my trustworthy firm partner and best friend.

"Swan? As in Swan's wine, perhaps? Why?"

Swan's wine. Could Bella be related to the Winery Billionaire Charles Swan? I wondered idly. Charles Swan was America's top winery tycoon, owning numerous vineyards all over the world, but he was not known for having a daughter of any sort. Surely it would be known if he had a daughter and one as fine as Bella. No, Bella was probably not related to Charles.

"Perhaps? I don't think so, though. It's just that my new neighbor's an 18 year old girl by the last name of Swan. She's all alone in New York, so I was just wondering…"

Jasper smirked. "Hot?"

I opted not to reply my partner with his one-tracked mind. 'Hot' couldn't even cover what I felt Bella Swan was. She was beautiful, beyond 'hot', at that. Porcelain fine features, slim toned legs that went on for miles, shiny dark brown hair that appeared completely natural… not to mention that her boobs were probably the least synthetic ones around I'd seen in ages.

I shook that thought out of my head, and concentrated on the building plans at hand. Cullen's enterprises were asked to rebuild a cathedral, and we were currently all feverishly trying to work out the finer details it.

What was it with me and Bella, anyway? I needed to get her out of my head, and fast, or I'd probably be sketching her instead of the cathedral's floor plans.

After numerous meetings, I finally had a reprieve during lunch. Unable to resist the curiosity, I decided to google the last name Swan. At least I wasn't googling Bella Swan, I reasoned. Nothing wrong in wondering about a last name, I thought, making excuses for myself.

Immediately, the search engine spurned out numerous articles, many containing information regarding the Winery Tycoon, Charles Swan, as Jasper had told me earlier. Apparently this tycoon had a wife, Renee Dwyer, a housing estate tycoon too. I stared at the picture of Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer, and they looked eerily alike to Bella. She seemed to have Charles' brown eyes, and Renee's facial features, just muted and more demure like. But nowhere in the articles was a Bella Swan mentioned, nor was there any mention of the couple having a daughter.

Interesting, I thought. Seems like Bella isn't the daughter of Charles Swan, then. Perhaps its just an uncanny resemblance, and coincidence. But at any rate, what is my young neighbor doing in New York, all alone? And staying in such a high class apartment, at that. It was all very suspicious, and I vowed to learn more about her – the legit way. I would talk to her before googling her.

I shut down my laptop to prevent myself from succumbing to temptation and searching Bella Swan on the internet, and continued with my work once more, counting down the hours until I could return to my apartment and plot some ways to get to know Bella Swan better. One side of me reasoned that I was so infatuated with this girl only out of healthy concern – but another part of me knew it was more than that.

BPOV

I struggled to carry my purchases up to my apartment, precariously juggling bags of groceries and detergents. Suddenly, a smooth velvety voice trailed from behind.

"Bella! Let me help you with those. Just came back from shopping?"

I turned around, effectively colliding into Edward's hard chest. He put a hand on my hips to steady me, and I blushed as I drew away. What was it with me and colliding with this guy, anyway? And the word 'help' again – god knows how many times I've heard it since coming to New York. Why was it that everyone here seemed so willing to help me, but none back home?

Edward drew me out of my reverie by grabbing hold of several of the bags, pulling me along with him with his other free hand that was previously on my hips. The familiar warm electrical feeling ran up my hand again upon contact with his skin. Goodness, this guy must be a static machine. I jerked my hand away from his reflexively, but he held on in his grasp.

"So, Bella, how'd you find New York so far?"

Um, fine, I guess?

"New York's very nice, from what I've seen." I replied, politely.

"That's great, have you been out sightseeing yet? The empire state building?"

"No, I haven't had the time for that yet, unfortunately." I said.

"Oh, you must let me bring you there one day. It's a fantastic piece of architecture, if I may say so myself. Tell you what, I'll bring you around New York this weekend – Sunday, would that work for you? Consider it my neighborly duty."

What? This guy wants to bring me around New York? I would much rather explore the place myself, but he seems so… earnest in fulfilling his neighborly duties, that I didn't have the heart so say no. But I really wouldn't want to put this kind man out of the way, I didn't like troubling others.

"You don't have to, Edward. I'm sure I can tour New York on my own, just fine." I told him, giving him an out so he didn't feel obligated to me.

"No, Bella, I want to. Besides, I don't have anything better to do. So, will you grace me with your beautiful presence this Sunday?" Edward smirked at me, looking at me intently with his intense emerald eyes. God, how can anyone say no to that?

"Oh, okay, then. Thanks, then, for your..um, kind offer." I stammered, finding myself getting lost in his eyes and intense gaze. It was rather unnerving, having a guy look at me like that.

Unnerving, but not unpleasant, though.

"Great!" Edward grinned at me, happily.

He carried my purchases right up to my doorstep, where he deposited them while I fumbled with my key.

"Bella, do let me know if you need any help in New York, alright? I know what it's like living alone in a foreign city, and trust me, it can be tough sometimes, being alone, and there's nothing wrong in asking for help when you need to, it's simply being human. It can be really lonely alone in New York, without friends too. You can knock on my door anytime; I'm only 6 feet across your hallway."

Something in those simple words touched me. So this guy knew what it was like to be alone, too. The feeling of loneliness could sometimes get desperate; I was all too familiar with it. Asking for help when you need to – how long had I gone without asking for help? My parents were propagators of the idea "Do it Yourself, don't ask for help." For as long as I could remember, I didn't dare ask them for help, for fear of angering them. Even when I was sick with Pneumonia, I didn't dare ask them for help. When I had my first period, I didn't dare ask my mother for help. Whenever I needed help all my life, the internet was my savior, I never dared asking my parents. All I ever wanted was their acceptance and for them to like me, and I thought not asking for help would do the trick. Unfortunately, it obviously didn't, since my parents still saw me as a parasite they couldn't wait to get rid of at the first opportunity. The thought hurt, and I felt tears pricking my eyes at the memory of my parents, and their unhelpfulness. My parents wouldn't even help me, but this total stranger was offering his help so unconditionally.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked, gently. It tore me out of my thoughts of my parents. Unknowingly, his words had me frozen at the door as I remembered what my childhood was like. Help is for babies, my parents always said. And here, this grown man was telling me that it was alright to ask for help. How… contradictory. Yet, how very nice of him. Somehow, the idea that this guy was willing to offer me help touched my very core in a way nothing had. No one had offered to help me so sincerely before. Sure, there was that guy at the automobile store, but that was because it was his job to do so. There were no obligations for Edward to help me, none at all.

I smiled at this kind man. It certainly took a very kind and benevolent person to offer help, I thought.

"I'm alright, Edward, thanks for your offer. You're a very kind person." I managed to choke out, before stepping into my house, shutting the door behind me, willing my tears not to fall.

EPOV

I had just offered Bella help, and she seemed so sad, all of a sudden. Did I do anything wrong in offering my help? I sincerely wanted to help her settle into this new city, without any strings attached. Was it so hard to accept my help? And what is it with this girl and her obvious aversion to accepting help from others? Even when she obviously could not handle all the bags of purchases just now, she was so reluctant to relinquish her grasp on her purchases, so unwilling to let me help her carry them up to her apartment.

Her behavior baffled me, and had me worried for some reason. It seemed like her aversion to help ran deeper that mere feminine pride – almost like it was a foreign concept to her, so much so that it overwhelmed her when people offered to help. I shook my head at the degree of ridiculousness in that thought. Surely she had been helped before – surely her parents would have helped her with stuff, right?

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, as I set about my dinner. Something about the girl touched me – the look of sheer loneliness in her glassy eyes when she looked at me and told me that I was a kind person for helping her. It was that look, that told me what I had thought ludicrous, the idea that help was a foreign concept to her might not be so ridiculous after all. Her parents had dumped her in New York quite unceremoniously, how much help might they have offered her throughout her childhood?

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Ok, I'm obviously very new to this Author's Note thing, but I just thought o let all you readers out there that while this story seems all very happy now, it will touch on emotional abuse sometime in the future (Yes, think of Bella's not so trushtowrthy parents). So yeah, just giving you guys the heads up that while it essentially will be a happily ever after Bella & Edward story, that part might take a while to get to. Obviously, I don't own Twilight, so yeah, just messing around with their characters:)

Do let me know if you like or hate where this story's heading:)


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was standing in the Columbia University's office of admission, arguing with the officer for admissions, close to tears.

"But my parents are not in New York, Mrs. Cope. I have no way of finding them anytime soon; I don't even know how to contact them! And I don't know anyone here yet, how do I find a guardian? In the first place, I am 18 years old! Why do I still need a guardian to go to college? It's not as if I haven't cannot pay my school fees, I can pay it in full outright, so what's the issue? It's nearly impossible for me to find guardian at such late notice!" I nearly shouted, struggling to keep my voice level as I attempted to reason with the stubborn and woefully inflexible Mrs. Cope.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, but we need to know that your parents know you're attending college here. It's merely for safety reasons. It's our responsibility to inform someone else close to you if something untoward should happen to you on campus. That's why we allow another adult to sign the form for you too, a willing and legal adult over the age of 21. I'm sorry, if you cannot find a guardian by tomorrow, I cannot admit you to our college." Mrs. Cope told me, matter of factly.

"But nothing will happen to me on college campus, I'm a safe and responsible person, it's perfectly unlikely that I will meet with an accident while in school! Mrs. Cope, I really do not know anyone in New York, is there really no way you can overlook this form? " I tried, willing my tears not to spill over.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan."Mrs. Cope said, turning on her heels.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

I all but ran out of the university and got into my car. Once I had put the papers back into the folder and fastened my seatbelt, and gotten the car moving, my tears overflowed. What was I to do? Going to college was everything to me. It the many years, my sole companion, my sole refuge had been my education. I loved studying, it gave me a sense of purpose, and it made me feel worthwhile. I had worked hard to get the perfect grades to go to any Ivy League school of my choice, but here was I, rejected simply because I couldn't find a guardian. Because my parents had practically disowned me, abandoning me in New York. It wasn't fair. What was it about me that made my parents find me so unbearable that they had to dump me in New York and disappear, changing their hand phone numbers immediately? What was so upsetting about me that my mother constantly greeted me with a scowl? What was it about me that my father could never be bothered to talk to me? The only time he ever said a direct word to me was when he was scolding me, or beating me. Charles Swan of Swan's winery was a very short tempered man, when it came to his only daughter. The only nice thing my parents ever did was to give me this apartment, and give me more than enough money to pay my school fees. Other than that, and the fact that I lived with them for 18 years, I could hardly call them my parents. Life wasn't fair. How was it that I seemed to continuously pick the short straw, especially when it came to my parents?

There must be something very wrong with me, as I had established since I was young. But this doesn't solve the issue here. Defective or innately dislikable, I needed to find someone to sign this stupid guardian form for me. I swiped my tears roughly with the back of my hands, as I composed myself in order to think clearly. Perhaps I could pay the doorman to sign it. All I need is a signature, a phone number, an address, and more signatures. Yes. I'm pretty sure the doorman won't mind too much.

With that, I drove home with a renewed purpose. I pulled into the parking lot, grabbed my file, and walked around the estate, looking for my doorman.

"Bella! Bella Swan! Hey, you're back early!"

I turned around to the velvety voice, misestimated the distance between us, and collided into his chest. Heat flooded my face immediately. Good lord, how many times have I collided or knocked into him already since I met him just two days ago?

A pair of warm hands encircled my waist, steadying me, the familiar tingle on my skin again. "Woah, Bella, careful there." He chuckled, amused at my carelessness.

"Sorry. I'm not very well coordinated, as you can see, and have experienced firsthand." I mumbled, looking up at him from under my lashes. For some reason, I always felt very shy when in close proximity with people, Edward included. My parents never hugged me, never expressed any concern, and here was this guy, practically a total stranger, holding me and telling me to be careful.

"Hey, it's alright, Bella. Are you alright though, you look kind of tired, like you've been crying." Edward said, putting a hand under my chin, tilting my head up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

His kindness overwhelmed me, and for the second time that day, tears came to my eyes.

"I'm fine, really." I replied, looking away, eager to get away from his inquisition. Yet, I almost felt comfortable with his hand still around my waist, holding me. The juxtaposition from my feelings was confusing me.

"No, you're not. Bella, you've clearly been crying. What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you ill? Do you not feel well? I can bring you to the doctor. Bella?" Edward asked; worry etching his handsome features as he gazed at me, frowning.

The concern that flowed from him for me overwhelmed me, along with the day's events, and I found myself sobbing into his shoulder before I knew what had happened.

EPOV

She buried her head into my shoulder and started sobbing, to my immense surprise. Shit, did I say something wrong? Or was she really ill? Did anything untoward happen to her today? The possibilities were so many and so scary for a young innocent girl living alone in New York; I could find myself starting to panic.

"Bella, Bella, hey, are you alright? Don't cry, baby. Are you ill? I can bring you to the doctors, you know. Tell me what's wrong, I can help you, Bella." I soothed her, wrapping my arms around her small warm body, running my hands up and down her back. I had dreamt and thought of holding her against me, but not under such circumstances. Nevertheless the warmth and softness of her body was doing things to me. Fuck, the width of her waist was so small the entire span of my splayed hand covered it.

I didn't think that I barely knew her for 2 days. I didn't think that she was my barely legal young neighbor. All I thought at that moment was that this beautiful girl felt perfect in my arms, and I never wanted to let her go. All I thought was that I wanted to make her happy again.

She shook her head into my shoulder, letting me know that she was not ill, but kept crying into my shoulder.

"Then what's the matter, Bella? You can tell me if anything's wrong. Did anyone hurt you? I'll go hunt down the fucker who did. Bella, say something, what happened?" I was trying my best not to panic. If she wasn't ill, then what happened?

She continued crying, and we stood there, in the middle of the apartment's foyer, she crying quietly into my shoulder, and me holding on to her, trying desperately to figure out what was wrong.

Eventually, her sobs subsided into sniffles, and she spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry; you must have felt really uncomfortable. I'm so sorry for wetting your shirt; I'll buy you a new one. I'm so sorry, Edward, really." She apologized repeatedly, pulling away from me as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Silly girl, did she think I minded that?

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm not uncomfortable at all. And don't worry about my shirt. Now, tell me what's wrong." I pulled her back, lightly grasping her arms, pulling her to face me. I gazed into her chocolate eyes, and they reflected a sense of despair that I couldn't bear to see in her.

"It's alright, Edward. I'm fine, really." She said, averting her gaze from me.

"No, it's not. You're going to tell me what's wrong, and what made you so upset. Come, let's go upstairs and sort this out. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me what's wrong, Bella." I grounded out; both frustrated at her unwillingness to let me help her, and yet worried for her. What had happened that she was so unwilling to tell me about it?

She shook her head, but followed me nonetheless as I held on to her arm. We got into the elevator together. For the entire 1 minute ride upwards, I looked at Bella Swan, trying very hard to figure out what was wrong. She didn't look beaten up, so it couldn't be the thugs. Her clothing looked fine, so it was unlikely anything of a sexual assault sort occurred. Apart from being a little too thin, she looked fine, physically. But it was the look of despair that had me worried for her. What happened?

As I looked at her, she squirmed noticeably under my gaze. Her chocolate brown eyes remained fixed on the floor, her straight brown hair covering the side of her face like a curtain.

The elevator reached our floor finally, and I walked out, looking at her meaningfully, hoping she would catch the idea and follow me. Thankfully, she fell in pace a few steps behind me, though she still refused to look at me, favoring the scenery outside instead.

I unlocked my front door, and gestured for her to follow me. She hesitated, looking at the own door with much longing that it was actually a little funny.

"Bella, come in. We'll just talk for a moment, alright? Tell me what's wrong, Bella."

She sighed, and followed me into my house, removing her shoes as I did.

I gestured to the couch, and told her to sit, while I went to get us some drinks.

When I came back, she was sitting, with her eyes closed, looking very tired. My heart ached for this poor girl. Here she was, all alone in New York, with no one to call a friend. Her situation was almost similar to mine, and I could empathize with her.

"Here, have a drink. Do you want anything to eat?" I asked her, touching her hand lightly.

She opened her eyes, gazing at me, before she shook her head. "Thanks for the water, Edward."

"No problem. So, what happened? Did anyone bully you?" I pressed, wanting to find out what made this beautiful girl cry.

She shook her head, and snorted. "God, why are you so freaking insistent? I'm fine, Edward, no one bullied me, other than the Columbia University's admission system. I was just… stressed, I guess. They won't accept me until I get my parents or a guardian to sign the guarantor form. Obviously, my parents are nowhere near, and nowhere to be found and I don't know anyone in New York to be my guardian. I just… panicked, I guess. Being able to study at Columbia means a lot to me, and I was just frustrated that I couldn't because my parents had disappeared. I was just being childish, Edward. I'm fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief Thank goodness that was all, and she wasn't being bullied or anything worse. Looking into her sad eyes, I could understand the troubles of the Columbian admission forms. I had been there before, and thank god for Carlisle who agreed to be my guardian. Seeing how much she wanted to study, and feeling particularly angry at her parents for being so goddamned irresponsible, and feeling particularly protective over this girl for no reason I could fathom yet, I made up my mind.

"I'll be your guardian, Bella. I'll sign the forms for you."

She stared at me, her big brown eyes even larger in shock.

"You would? I wouldn't want to trouble you, Edward. Are you even old enough?"She asked me, doubtfully, though there was a spark of hope in her eyes.

This time, it was me who snorted. "Bella, how old do you think I am?"

She studied me intently for a moment, and I took at long sip of my drink. Finally, she replied "I guess you're probably about 25?"

I choked on my sip of drink, and started spluttering. Bella immediately started whacking me on the back, as I coughed my drink out of the wrong pipe, down into the right one.

When my coughing fit subsided, I grinned at her widely.

"Why Ms. Swan, you flatter me, I didn't know I looked so young to you!"

She gasped. "So how old are you then?"She asked, looking at me with a small frown on her face, as if she was working out a particularly difficult sum – that was my age.

"I'm 31, Bella."

This time, she was the one who choked on her drink. I laughed as I hit her lightly on the back.

"You look… young!" She finally spluttered when she had regained her composure.

I laughed.

"So, I'll sign those forms for you. I'm sure they'll find me old enough to be your guardian."

She smiled shyly, and passed me the forms. "If it's not too much trouble for you, Edward? I'm sorry to trouble you with being my guardian, but it's really just a few forms to sign for nothing."

I grinned at her, happy to be the one that brought that smile to her face. "It's no trouble at all, Bella. Believe me; I know how stupid university admissions are. I had trouble finding my guardian too, when I was your age." I told her, as I rummaged in my pockets for a pen. Finding one, I started filling it in.

She looked at me questioningly.

Feeling the need to let her know that I was in the same boat as her, that I had been there once, alone in New York with no parents or friends to depend on, I continued. "My parents died when I was young. I came to Columbia on a scholarship, but I needed someone to sign the forms for me. Like you, I didn't know a single person in the city."

Bella leaned closer to me to see what I was filling in, and her delicious scent assaulted my nostrils. I inhaled deeply, enjoying her scent and her closeness.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

We sat in silence for a bit, as I filled in the boxes with my particulars.

"So who signed your forms?" Bella finally asked, breaking the silence.

"A doctor did. When I was told I needed a guardian, I reacted violently and punched a wall. My hand got screwed up pretty badly, and I went to the hospital to get it stitched up. The doctor there signed the forms for me. He's a very nice guy and a very good doctor too." I told her, filling in my name in the boxes.

She giggled. "You're lucky. And so am I. Thank you so much for being my guardian and signing those forms, Edward. Words can't even express my gratitude." She said, touching me lightly on my knee. I reveled in the softness of her touch, and smiled, as I finished signing the last of the papers.

"It's no problem, Bella. I'm glad to be able to help you, really. It can be hard living in a city like New York, when you don't have any friends yet. Believe me, I know. Been there, done that. Sometimes, it's not a bad thing to have a friend or two. Accepting help from others doesn't make you a baby, it doesn't mean you're useless. Everyone needs someone else to help them, sometimes." I said as I handed her the papers again, gazing into her eyes, trying to convey my unspoken message. I'll be your friend, if you let me. She understood, and her eyes shone with gratitude, reaching over to hug me unexpectedly, the hug conveying her gratitude. She looked up at me, through her lashes, and smiled. I grinned stupidly.

"Stay for dinner?" I blurted out, suddenly.

She froze in my arms for a moment, before nodding against my shoulder. "Okay, if it's not too much trouble."

"It never is, Bella."

The feeling of her lips curling into a smile against my shoulder was the most blissful thing I had ever felt in my 31 years. I knew whatever it was between us might be platonic on her part for now, but I'll take what I can. I just wanted to protect her, for now, and be her friend. Her best friend. Eventually, hopefully, her boyfriend, our ages be damned.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Bye, Edward. Thanks for dinner, it was wonderful. See you soon?" I asked Edward, as I stood in my doorway, and he stood in his. Dinner with Edward was beyond wonderful, but I didn't know any better descriptors at the moment.

"Bye, Bella, and sweet dreams. See you soon. And tell me if the Columbia's admission system gives you anymore trouble, alright?" Edward replied, smiling that crooked grin of his that looked so damn good.

I giggled, and waved good night, before shutting my door.

Edward was a very, very nice man. And a very, very nice friend, despite our 13 year age difference. If I had thought eating dinner alone with a man 13 years older than me would be weird and uncomfortable, I couldn't have been more wrong. Eating with Edward was … familiar, for lack of a better word. It was comfortable. It was calm, intriguing, peaceful, yet stimulating. Stimulating, mentally, and well, physically. I sighed.

Edward was definitely a looker. For someone so old, he sure looked good. His firmly chiseled abs and chest, and perfectly symmetrical face made him look like a model. A Calvin Klein underwear model.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, and went to take a shower. It was inappropriate, thinking about my new friend like this. Yes, after 18 years, I finally had a friend. I had acquaintances in High School, but no friends. It was hard for me to make friends, when I was naturally shy, and when my mother kept me on a tight curfew. I used to think she cared about me, giving me such a tight curfew. I used to think it was because she cared very much for my safety. Those thoughts kept me sane, and gave me a little inkling of hope that my mother did care for me after all. But as I grew older, I learnt that it was not so. She kept me on such a tight curfew to prevent people from knowing that I was _her _daughter. The daughter of housing tycoon, Renee Dwyer. It was an unspoken rule that I was not to let people know that I was her daughter. It was the unspoken rule that henceforth, I could not get close to any of my classmates, couldn't invite them over, and the tight curfew kept me from going over to their house. Hence, for the past 18 years, I never had a single friend.

When Edward offered to sign my guardianship papers, I was eternally grateful to him, and was practically prepared to worship the very ground he walked on. He was an angel sent from above, I thought, all the Sunday's spent going to church praying turned out not to be totally in vain. Up till 3 hours ago, I thought God was being very biased against me, and seriously doubted his existence. Now, I was thanking the heavens, Jesus, Mary, Joseph, God and the Holy Spirit for giving me such an awesome neighbor, and friend, who would sign my guardianship papers when he barely knew me.

Talking with Edward was fun, too. He wasn't old and fudgy, as I might have thought before. In fact, he was engaging and intelligent, and I found that I could relate with much of his life. Edward came from a very rich family – his father, Edward Mason, was a very rich oil billionaire, and apparently, a very ardent womanizer too. He had 2 sons, by 2 different women, Edward, and James. Edward Senior wanted both his son to take over the business, but Edward refused, insisting on following his dreams to becoming an architect instead. Enraged, Edward Senior cut off all ties with Edward, refusing to even pay his college fees, even when Edward made it to the renowned Columbia Graduate School of Architecture, Planning and Preservation.

Edward had slogged it out, and made it to school on a scholarship, which was where he encountered the stupid Columbia admission requirement for a guardian. Thankfully, he had met Carlisle Cullen, a surgeon at the hospital.

Edward spoke of Carlisle, and his wife, Esme, with high regards and reverence, so much so that I could almost feel the kindness and warmth that Carlisle had provided him with. He said Carlisle had given him not only a home, but a feel of what real parents were like. He said he treated Carlisle and Esme as his real parents, which was why he had his name changed to Edward Cullen, from Edward Mason. I almost envied him for knowing such nice and kind people.

I sighed again. It was nice talking to Edward, almost too nice. Every brush against him, every accidental touch sent my body into hypersensitive mode. It was almost wrong, he was 13 years older than me, for heavens sake. What was my problem, being attracted physically to a man so much older than me? In the first place, Edward must have plenty of female relations. He was good looking, rich, smooth, funny. He was, in other words, everything I was not. Minus the wealth, that was our only similarity. Yet, this similarity was a difference in itself. Edward had earned his money by his own hard work, running his own international architecture firm. I hadn't earned my money at all, it was given to me by my guilty parents who practically used it to buy me out of their lives.

No, Edward Cullen was out of my league, if I even had one. I cannot entertain such thoughts of being with him in such a manner, I should be satisfied that he was even willing to be my friend and guardian.

The next morning, I was at Columbia's admission office bright and early to submit the forms to Mrs. Cope.

"Ms. Swan. So you've finally decided to get your parents to sign the forms, I see." Mrs. Cope had said, by way of greeting.

I grimaced at the mention of my parents, and shook my head in the negative.

"No, as I said yesterday, my parents are not around. I got a guardian to sign the forms." I said, as I handed her the manila envelope.

"A guardian? And I thought you said you didn't know anyone in New York? Ms. Swan, lying is very unbecoming of a future Columbian student." Mrs. Cope said, raising a busy and poorly groomed eyebrow at me, her eyes accusing.

I felt hurt at her words, but swallowed my emotions and retorted, "Yes, I didn't know anyone in New York. My very kind neighbor offered to be my guardian yesterday. I'm sure you'll find the papers in good order."

"Very well, I see." She said. I clenched my fists at my side, resisting the urge to slap this infuriating woman.

Mrs. Cope took out the papers, and began looking through them. As she looked through them, she gave me a weird look.

"Is anything the matter?" I asked.

"Mr. Cullen of Cullen's architecture is your neighbor? Your guardian?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yes, he is. Is anything the matter?"

"N-no, not at all." She finally replied. Putting the papers back into the manila envelope, she turned to me and said, "The papers are in order. If I could have your admission acceptance forms -"

I plucked them out of another file, and handed it to her, holding my breath.

After what seemed like forever, she finally nodded.

"Ms. Swan, you are now officially a student of Columbia University. You will receive your schedule and lessons courses in the mail shortly."

I nodded, thanked her curtly, and took my leave.

On the way out, I gave myself a figurative pack on the back, and said a silent word of prayer to thank god for letting me know Edward Cullen, and to bless that kind man, wherever he may be.

EPOV

"So, how's ya new neighbor?" Jasper enquired, cheekily. "Does she frustrate you, sexually?" He asked, eyebrows moving wiggling suggestively.

I threw a stapler at him.

"Don't be so crude, Jasper Whitlock. I'll have your ass fired for being rude to your boss." I replied, biting into my chicken sandwich. We were having lunch together – at my desk.

He laughed, shaking his head. "So how's she, honestly? You said you couldn't get her out of your head the last time we spoke. Got her into your pants yet?"

I threw a ruler at him.

"Bella's a fine girl, Whitlock. She's sweet, intelligent, funny, beautiful-"

I was cut off by a guffaw from Jasper. "God, Cullen, ya got it bad! And how old is she, again?"

"18, Jasper. 18. I swear, I'm not pedophilic. But I can't stop those feelings whenever I see her. No other female had aroused my interest ever, except for her. I can't just let her go just because she's 18. And 18 is legal, Jasper. Argh, tell me, is it wrong to like a girl 13 years younger than me?" I groaned in conflict with my emotions.

"No, it's not. As you said, 18's legal. I must meet that girl, Cullen. No one has managed to elicit such emotions from ya. Geeze, ya almost seemed normal there for a sec." Jasper said.

I chuckled humorlessly.

"But she might not even like me. I'm so much older than her. Why would she like me, when there are plenty other willing guys her age? And trust me when I say they'll be willing."

"It's up to ya, Cullen. Do you want to give up this shot at happiness, just because she was born a little later than ya? Obviously, ya care for her very much. Ya like her, very much. You've never liked women as much as her. Why not go for it, for all ya know, she might like you too." Jasper replied, looking at me keenly. "God knows, Edward, if anyone deserves some happiness, it's ya." He drawled in his lazy southern accent.

I smiled at my best friend, and closed my eyes tightly.

"I do care for her, very much. She reminds me so much of myself when I was younger, alone in New York. Just yesterday, she was crying, because she couldn't find a legal guardian for school. Her parents have left her alone in New York, whoever they are. I felt so torn and sad for her." I told Jasper.

He nodded his head. "So what did you do?"

"I signed the guardianship forms for her." I replied, looking down.

Jasper whistled. "So her parents are really… not around?"

"They're alive, from what she told me. She doesn't know where they are. They gave her the apartment, and money for college and survival, and just disappeared from their only daughter's life." I told him, thinking of how my parents were very much similar.

"Still no idea who those heartless parents are? Swan, you say. What's her mother's last name?"

I shook my head. "She won't say."

"Protecting her parent's interest, perhaps? So her parents must be some pretty big hot shot, eh?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, she doesn't say much about them. I wish I knew, though. I wish I knew who were those heartless people who just abandoned her in New York. From how she acts, it seems as though her parents never bothered about her in her entire life. It pains me."

Jasper whistled again. "Good god, Cullen. You really do care for the girl, don't cha? Sure ya ain't gonna make a move on her? For the first time in the time I known ya, you actually sound like ya have some emotions there- it's a pleasant change, I like it!"

I threw my finished sandwich wrapper at him.

"Get out, Whitlock. I'm not opposed to sending you back to Texas!"

He simply chuckled. "Oh, Cullen, ya'll thank me one day, when you make a move to capture her lil' heart. The completion ya'll feel if she's the one, it's beyond words. Like ya gone up to the heavens."

The completion ya'll feel if she's the one.

I thought back to how utterly happy I felt yesterday, eating dinner with her, just talking about everything and nothing in particular. The way she made my heart stutter, the way she made my body react like a 17 year old hormonal teenager. The way she made my brain reel. The way she made me smile at everything she did or said.

Was I really falling for Bella Swan?

I shook the thought out of my head and refocused my attention on my work.

At half past seven, I finished a deal with some South American company for concrete supplies, and finally packed up to leave.

As I drove home in my Volvo, I couldn't help but wonder who Bella's parents were. It was very intriguing, you couldn't deny that. Wealthy enough to leave her an apartment in uptown New York, and practically million of dollars in hard cash. Heartless enough to leave their only daughter alone in New York, and change their phone numbers after that. And that last name, Swan. It certainly made for an interesting little mystery.

Ah, well. Perhaps I'll find out more about her parents this weekend – I had planned to bring Bella around New York for a bit, to show her the famous architectures of this city.

BPOV

I had spent the better half of the day purchasing a cell phone. As I sat at the kitchen window, which happened to look out to Edward's kitchen's window, fiddling with my phone, I couldn't help find it rather ironic that I had bought a cell phone when there was absolutely nobody's number I could save into it.

Hell, I didn't know anyone's number in this State, or in the entire of the United States for that matter. As I looked out the window, I couldn't help but wonder if it would sound rather forward if I asked for Edward's number –just so my phone wouldn't look so pathetic, and so I actually had a real person's phone number in the memory, apart from all the Pizza outlets and Chinese takeout numbers which I had so painstakingly keyed and saved into my phone.

Until I knew Edward, I never knew that dull ache I felt within my chest all the time was not normal. Before I had experienced the taste of friendship, I never knew what I felt before was loneliness. It seemed as though once you had a taste of something, invariably, then you knew what you'd been missing all this while. I looked out my window, and sighed. I almost missed Edward, whether it was because I simply longed for the companionship I never had, or because I missed his laughter, his smile, the brilliant green of his eyes, I didn't know.

I finally pulled myself away from the window, and set to work getting some dinner. I had forgone lunch, and decided that I should not refuse myself dinner either.

As I chopped some carrots, I was startled by a shout from outside my window.

"Hey, Bella!"

I jumped at the sudden noise, and my hand slipped from the knife, causing it to slice my other finger holding the carrot in place.

I gave a small cry when I saw that my finger was producing quite a large amount of blood, to my immense horror. Edward poked his head in through the window, startling me again.

"Bella? Are you alright? I just said hey." He said, looking in through my window.

I held my hand under the running water as I spoke to him, trying not to notice the blood on the chopping board, or the blood that was still flowing freely from my finger.

"I'm sorry, you startled me and I accidentally cut myself, which was why I didn't reply you immediately." I replied, distractedly.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for startling you. Is the cut very deep? Would you like me to take a look at it?"Edward asked, concern all over his face.

I shook my head in horror at the thought of bothering him with something as small as my cut finger.

"Oh, no, Edward, please don't. I'm fine my finger's fine. I'm sure it's just a small cut. There's no need to worry yourself over it." I hurried to say, as I grabbed a paper towel to dry my finger out.

Edward was silent for a bit, and I thought I might have hurt his feelings, when he came jumping in through my window. I gasped in shock, and jumped backwards.

"Bella, your hand, is not fine. Look, it must be a very deep cut." He gestured to the paper towel around my finger. I looked down at it, and sure enough, the paper towel was soaked right through bright red. I nearly fainted at the sight of so much blood, and had to grab hold of the counter to steady myself.

Edward took one look at me, and lifted me up easily onto the kitchen table.

I gasped, again. Good god, if I wasn't crashing into his chest, all I seemed able to do was to gasp when he was around.

"Sit, Bella." He ordered sternly, as he stood between my legs, and took my hands in his, unwrapping the bloody paper towel. I looked away, not wanting to see what damage I had done to my finger, and because the close proximity to him was doing things to my head and body. In a blue shirt and grey slacks, his tie loose around his neck, Edward Cullen looked every bit the model he could have been. He reached for the first aid kit on top of my fridge, and after sterilizing my finger with a particularly painful solution, and pressing a cold compress onto it, he bandaged it up nice and good, so that no blood could be seen from the outside.

I was beyond mortified, that every time I met this guy, he seemed to have to help me in some way or another. How shameful was that? What must he think of me, indeed. What if he didn't want to be my friend anymore? My parents didn't seem to like me because I asked for help all the time.

I blinked back my tears of frustration at my incompetence, and looked away from my finger. He was holding on to my hand. Engulfed in his much larger one, it somehow looked… right.

"Hey, Bella, don't cry. Is it very painful? I'm sorry I couldn't do it in a less painful manner… Carlisle's the doctor, not me." He said, chuckling ruefully, mistaking my tears.

I shook my head, and cleared my throat in a pitiful attempt to speak.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm so sorry, it seems like every time I meet you, I need your help in one form or another. I'm so sorry for bothering you like this all the time. I'm sure it must be very annoying." I said.

Edward frowned.

"Bella, how many times must I tell you that it's not a sin to ask for help? There's nothing wrong in asking for help when you need it, Bella. And in the first place, you never asked me for help, I offered it. In no way do I find helping you annoying, Bella. In fact, I find that I want to, very much." He said, his voice lowering towards the end.

I shook my head, helpless against his strong emerald gaze.

"But you must find it annoying. I'm sure you have better things to do than to help me. I'm nobody, nothing good will come out of helping me. " I said, remembering the way my parents used to shoo me away whenever I asked for help.

* * *

><p>Once, when I was 9, I had cut myself against a shard of glass lying on the table where my father had broken a wine bottle (from Swan's vinery, of course). My hand had started bleeding profusely, and I had panicked, running to him and asking for help to stop the blood. Instead of giving me a band aid, my father, lost in his drunken stupor, threw another wine bottle at me, and shouted at me to get lost.<p>

"Get lost , Isabella. You useless good for nothing. God knows why I brought you into this life. God, when your mother wanted to get rid of you, I should have agreed. Hell knows why I thought it might have been a good idea to have a child. You're nothing but a nuisance. And clean up the blood stains on the floor, they disgust me. You disgust me!" My father had yelled.

I cringed away in shock and fear, covered in a bottle of expensive red wine, running upstairs to my room, where I had managed to use a bunch of toilet papers to stop the blood from flowing all over myself after washing off the wine. I had returned downstairs, and scrubbed the floor clean afterwards.

The next day, needless to day, my finger had gotten infected. Thanks to the good will of the helper who came to clean the house and who found my hand swollen and full of pus, I had gotten to the doctors in time to prevent septis from setting in.

* * *

><p>I shook my head to clear the memory out and focus on the situation at hand.<p>

Edward frowned.

"Bella, who told you that you're a nobody? And who said helping was annoying?" he asked.

I shook my head again, refusing to tell him about my parents. But Edward seemed to guess, either ways.

"Bella," He began again, very slowly, reaching out to tuck my hair behind my ear. "There is nothing wrong in helping people, when they're in need. There's nothing wrong in friends helping each other, that's what friends are for. There's also nothing wrong or shameful in asking for help, or receiving help. I don' know what your parents told you, but heaven knows that help is nothing bad. Bella, believe me, I don't mind helping you. In fact, I would mind very much if you refused my help."

I looked at him, stunned. How did he know what my parents told me? He would mind if I refused his help?

Why, oh why, was this guy so horribly nice to me?

As though sensing my emotions, Edward pulled me towards him, hugging me. In the spur of the moment, I flung my hands around his neck and clung on tightly.

"Thank you, Edward." I said, my voice muffled against his chest. He smelled so damn good, like ciderwoods and cinnamon. So uniquely… Edward.

Edward didn't seem to mind my outburst, and hugged me back, squeezing my arms reassuringly.

"I'm here for you always, Bella. You'll never be annoying to me." He said, into my hair.

Everything was so damn confusing. He says I'll never be annoying to him, but my parents hated me when they had to help me. They found me irritating and useless.

"But doesn't it irritate you to have to help me?" I couldn't help asking.

"No, Bella." He growled, tightening his hold on me.

"My parents didn't like me very much when I asked for help." I finally admitted against his chest. Somehow, his broad, hard chest gave me the security to admit my insercurities to him.

"Oh, Bella. Your parents must have been the anomaly, then. I won't like you any less if I helped you, Bella. Really, normal people don't dislike people when they help them. We help people who we _like_, Bella, because we care for them. I care for you, so I help you. Forget about your parents, I'm not them. God, I could kill them for what they make you think." He growled again.

I nodded against his chest, his words touching me. He sighed, stroking my hair in a comforting gesture.

When we finally pulled apart, Edward ran his hand through my hair in an attempt to straighten it back.

"So what were you planning on having for dinner?" He asked casually.

"A salad. But it's kind of late, I'll just call one of the many takeaways whose numbers I stored in my phone today." I told him. "Do you want dinner too? Take it as my payment to you for helping me." I said, looking up into his eyes.

He frowned, and my heart stilled. Did he not want dinner? Or was I too presumptious in assuming he would like to eat with me? Perhaps he had a dinner date. Gosh, was I delaying him from his girlfriend? My heart sank at all the possibilities.

"I would love to have dinner with you, Bella. But it's not payment, I don't want payment for helping you." He said.

I smiled. "Are you sure your girlfriend isn't waiting for you to have dinner with her?" I asked just to make sure.

He grinned at me, lopsidedly.

"No jealous girlfriends to be worried about, Bella. I've never dated."

My eyes widened at his admission. How was that possible? But I decided not to pry, and called the nearest takeaway for food.

As I called them, Edward helped me get rid of the bloody knife and food, washing everything.

"So, Bella, I see you've bought you new phone. How coincidental, I have the same model, in a different color." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Indeed, his was a black iPhone, while mine was a white one. I laughed with him at the coincidence, and my thoughts from earlier came back to me. Before I could garner the courage to ask if my new friend would give me his phone number, he reached out for my phone. I handed it to him in confusion.

Edward winked. Yes, winked.

"I'm putting my number in your phone, just so you can call me to be your white knight if you ever need help again, or if you just want someone to talk to." He said, smirking at me.

I gulped.

Before I could respond, he had used my phone to call his phone, storing my number in his phone too.

"And I'm storing your number in my phone, in case I want to call this beautiful girl to chat, or be her white knight when she's too stubborn to ask for help."

I gulped again, staring up at him wide-eyed. He simply helped me off the counter, kissing the top of my head.

My head swam in confusion as I followed him into my living room.

Did Edward Cullen just flirt with me?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the super super late update! It's been busy around here, and well, I really should have wrote the entire story before I posted it up. Bad me. I promise, the next update shouldn't be longer than 10 days or so.

In reply to some of the reviews, Yes, Bella will be meeting Carlisle and Esme soon:) Within the next two updates, for sure. Edward would want to bring the girl he has fallen for (even though she doesn't know it yet) to meet the people he love, right? And yes, Edward will be making his move on soon. Things will start getting heated soon, hence the M rating, haha.

Yeah, that's about it. Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

><p>"So, do you want the customary tour of my apartment, or can you do the tour yourself since it's the same layout?" I asked Edward, following him into my living room.<p>

He pirouetted gracefully, and grinned. "You give the tour, since it's your lair."

"The living room, the bedroom, the washroom, the study, and the balcony. It's probably considered a slum to you, considering you're Mr. Architect Extraordinaire." I said, as I pointed out the various doors, all leading from the living room, suddenly very shy to let Edward see my house – to let him see me, who I truly was.

"You're not much of a tour guide are you? Thank goodness you're not studying to be one." Edward laughed, as he took a closer look at the few pictures and ornaments I had in my living room. He picked up the golden trophy, and whistled. I cringed at the thought of having to explain that.

"National State Dance Championships?" He looked at me. I raised my eyes to meet his, blushing.

"My mom made me learn dance to get out of her way when I was younger." I answered his underlying question. He grinned. "You must go dancing with me someday, then. I look forward to dancing with Ms. Dance Champion, Gold Award."

"I have two left feet when it comes to dancing uncheorographed." I retorted, trying not to let him see how much the thought of dancing with him gave me butterflies all over. Dancing with Edward Cullen, moving against his body… I groaned internally as tingles shot through me.

He smirked at me, and picked up the second artifact on my shelf. It was a Conway Stewart Westminster Teal Pen I had won in a writing competition. The pen was a limited edition, and cost over a thousand dollars. It was my pride and joy, and one of the few personal belongings I owned, hence its spot on my display shelf. The win of the pen was bittersweet though. The story I had submitted was based on my own experiences, and the saddest thing was that the category I had submitted it through was 'Childhood is not a rainbow mosaic for some.' It was quite a big competition, and when I had won, the organizer had invited my parents to go for the prize giving ceremony. With trembling fingers and trepidation, I held out the invitation letter to my mom, only to be harshly rejected for she was 'busier and made for better things that this'.

I wasn't about to tell Edward Cullen my sad life story regarding this pen, though. When he looked at me for the story behind it, I simply replied, "A writing competition."

Edward looked at me for a long while, and I struggled to hold his gaze. As though he could read my mind, he put his arm around me, and pulled me into his side, telling me quietly, "I would be very proud of you, to have won this."

I nearly cried at that simple sentence. No one had ever told me that before. It was the sentence I longed to hear my parents say to me, and which they never did. Instead, I forced a smile.

The third and fourth things on my shelf were two other pens – a Montegrappa Stradivari Resin Fountain Pen - Limited Edition and a Conway Charles Darwin Limited Edition Pen. These were 2 of 10 birthday presents I ever remembered receiving in my entire life- all from my paternal grandfather, who had a passion for collecting expensive pens and books. When he learnt that I was good at writing, he had sent me the two pens for two consecutive birthdays before he died.

Edward didn't pick them up; but let out a low whistle. "You're certainly one for expensive pens, huh."

I shook my head against his side where he still held me. "Birthday presents." I murmured. "I'm not really into expensive pens. My chicken scrawl handwriting is not suited to them."

"From your parents?"

"My grandfather."

"Ah."

The last thing on my shelf was a photograph of my parents. I don't even know what made me put the picture there in the first place, I wasn't even in it. I didn't have a single photograph of myself, much less one with my parents. Perhaps to remind myself that I wasn't an orphan as it kind of seemed like, I suppose. I had almost forgotten when it was there, and stiffened against his side when he picked him up. Shit. Would he recognize my parents? I knew they were fairly famous people – and rich. But they weren't very well portrayed by the media, and that I could understand.

Edward didn't speak, for a very long time. Finally, he turned to me.

"Your father is Charles Swan, and your mom, Renee Dwyer?" He said in a low voice.

I nodded and looked away, uncertain where this was going.

Would he judge me for my parents? I swear I was nothing like them. How could I be anything like them, if I had barely spent any time in their presence in the first place? I wasn't a persistent drunk like my parents – their violence during drinking bouts had probably scarred me from drinking forever.

Thankfully, the take-out delivery ringed the bell, and I raced to answer it. The food distracted us from the topic of my parents, and we ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><span>Edward Cullen<span>

Bella Swan. Charles Swan. Renee Dwyer. Why didn't I see the connection before? The last name and obvious wealth should have alerted me to the fact, and I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity.

Sitting in her sparsely furnished house, I felt irrationally angry at her parents for abandoning their 18 year old daughter in New York City, and even more so for the obvious lack of care and concern they showed her throughout her life, not to mention the dire lack of love and affection. Which parent did that to their child? I thought back to my father briefly, but pushed that thought out of my head. He wasn't a bad parent until he decided not to fund my education when I went against his wishes. At least when I was younger he had made the effort to attend to my parent teacher meetings and prize presentations. He had showed pride in me, something Bella's parents obviously didn't. He had cared for me- enough that I knew somewhere in me that he had once loved me as his son. Bella didn't know if her parents loved her. They probably didn't.

In that instant, I made up my mind. I was going to show Bella the love and affection her parents obviously didn't. The affection might be of a different nature, but affection was still affection right?

"So, this weekend, are you free?" I asked Bella, between mouthfuls of lemon chicken.

"Um, I guess?" She replied, cautiously.

"Go out with me. I want to show you New York. Remember my offer to show you round the city a few days ago?" I said.

She looked at me strangely. "Why would you bother to show me around New York? Are you not busy with work?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. Even if I was, I would make time to show you around the city. I don't feel safe with you wondering around New York without being shown around first, you see. So, grace me with your presence, Bella?" I asked, looking at her through my lashes, willing her to say yes. What would Jasper think – I was practically using my looks to seduce my young neighbor to let me show her around New York.

She finally smiled shyly. "If it's not too much trouble for you, alright."

I grinned. "Oh, nothing is too much trouble when you're concerned, Bella."

It was almost 9pm when I left her house the same way I came in- through the kitchen window. I couldn't resist kissing her on the crown of her head before I left. "Stay safe for me, and see you." I had told her before I climbed out the window. When I looked back, she had blushed, which caused my pants to tighten uncontrollably.

We had talked about everything, skirting around the topic of her parents and her childhood. She was fun and easy to talk to. Mature, yet child-like all at once. She was obviously sexy, and yet she was unaware of the appeal she held for the opposite sex. She had never dated- because her parents won't let her out of the house very often, and she was too shy. According to her, "No one would be interested in my anyway. I'm just boring old Bella." I begged to disagree, for I was very, very interested. She was interested in writing and journalism, and enjoyed studying in general, and didn't like eating turnips. She enjoyed eating everything else though – and her appetite belied her almost too slender frame. When I put my arms around her, I could feel her ribs and hipbones. It had frightened me – until I saw her eat.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

I smiled at the thought of her, as I worked late into the night. More than once, I turned my head in the direction of her house, wondering what she was doing in there. Was she asleep yet? Was she showering perhaps? All of that did nothing to help the situation down there, which was making itself known after almost an eternity of inactivity. I wasn't gay. I had jerked off occasionally – I was a man after all. But never once was I unsuspectingly and uncontrollably aroused. I had impeccable control over myself and my body, but this 18 year old girl had stripped it all away.

The next morning, I had to take a very, very cold shower to rid myself of the evidence of my dream from the last night. The dream where I was very naked and Bella was also very naked. Our legs entwined, she looking at me through her lashes. I groaned again, as my cock started to stir. "Down, boy." I growled at it, considering dousing it in ice.

As I gobbled a sandwich pre-prepared in my fridge and a mug of coffee before rushing off for work, I shot a message off to Jasper.

"Her parents are Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer, the heartless bastards."

Bella Swan

After yesterday, I didn't know what to think of Edward Cullen anymore. He was an enigma – a pleasant and painfully nice one. He had found out that my parents were who they were, and yet didn't act any different around me. If anything, he was even more affectionate than before. When he kissed me on the head again before leaving through the kitchen window, I thought I would die from blushing.

Why was this guy so nice to me? He was nice beyond neighborly nice – almost in an 'I'm-interested-in you-nice' kind of way. Not that I would know what that was like.

And the way he made me feel whenever he brushed up against me. Goodness.

I threw together some cereal, and thought about Edward Cullen as I ate. He seemed to like me very much – was he always this affectionate with his friends? Did he kiss his colleagues on the forehead all the time? I had no basis of comparison of what other friends were like, he being the only one. Was I being ridiculous for overanalyzing everything he did and said to me? What if he did like me – did I like him then? He was 13 years older than me – was that normal? I groaned and shoved another mouthful of cereal into my mouth.

I didn't really have anything to do today, it being a Friday. My apartment was in order, all my belongings unpacked. Hence, I decided to relax, and pulled out my cello on a whim. I dry wiped my treasure down, and rosined the bow. It had been forever since I had played it, and I was probably very rusty with it. Taking a deep breath, I started out with some scales. After a while, I happily realized that I wasn't as rusty as I had thought, and launched off into concertos I had once spent days and nights mastering alone in my room when my parents were drunk off their ass in the living room.

Before I knew it, the day had flown by. As I prepared for bed, I wondered if Edward would remember that he said he would bring me out tomorrow. Did he really mean it? What kind of company did he want from an 18 year old girl anyway? He was 31 – surely he wanted more… mature company? Lost in my musing, the shrill ringing of my phone sent me jumping a foot into the air. I scrambled around and finally found the button to answer the phone.

"Hello, Bella Swan here." I answered.

"Bella, it's Edward Cullen, your neighbor. So, I was calling to tell you to be ready by 8.30am tomorrow morning, would that be fine?"

What? He was serious about taking me out? Was he doing it out of obligation, perhaps? If so, I didn't want him to. But how do I brooch that subject?

"Bella? You there?"

Belatedly, I realized I had forgotten to answer him.

"Um, yeah, sure, 8.30am would be fine. Um, yeah. Thanks?" I stumbled through the words, trying to make sense to myself, much less him.

He chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Alright, 8.30 a.m., Bella. I'll pick you up at your door." He paused for a while, while I caught my breath. Finally, he spoke again. "I'm serious about bringing you to see New York tomorrow, Bella. It's completely what I _want_ to do. Don't think that I feel obligated. I _want_ to do it. So humor me, alright?"

I gasped. Was this guy a mind reader?

"Good night, and sweet dreams, Bella."

"G-good night, Edward."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Swan

"Come on, Bella. It's not that scary, the glass railing isn't going to fall over. Trust me, darling, _I_ would know." Edward coaxed me to stand closer to the balcony at the top of the Empire State Building to take a picture with him.

The entire day had been spent exploring New York, and him taking a lot of pictures of me. Camera shy, I had tried to dodge his insistent shutter happy finger, to little success. The sneaky architect had a knack for catching me unawares. I was fairly compliant as he dragged me from Central Park, to Central Park Zoo, to 6th Avenue, Times Square, and finally here, the top of the Empire State Building. But that's where my cooperation ends. I was not going anywhere near the edge of a god knows how far up building. I liked my life- a fair bit, and I definitely wasn't willing to risk it just to take a picture. Just a jostle from a stranger and I might go flying over the barricade and end up a mass of smashed brains and intestines. No way. I had immensely enjoyed my day, having never travelled before, and I wasn't about to ruin it by dying.

I shook my head at Edward, screwing my eyes shut, backing away slowly.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I shrieked and hit at it, only to hear Edward's low chuckle.

"Relax. I'm carrying you there, if you won't walk yourself. Honestly, there's nothing to fear, Bella." He whispered in my ear, sending shockwaves throughout my body. The shockwaves had almost became familiar, since he took to holding me close to him as we explored New York. To make sure I didn't get lost, he said. Though I thought I wasn't going to get lost, his arms felt warm and secure around me, and I had complied.

Seeing that it was a lost cause trying to free myself, since I was a lot smaller than him, I buried my face in his shoulder as he lugged me nearer to the edge. Mhmmm, his shirt smells nice. But I digress.

He managed to position me near the edge, and turned me around so I could see the view.

"Open your eyes, Bella. Look, at all of New York from here, darling." He crooned.

I opened my eyes, and the view wowed me. It almost made it worthwhile to suffer that entire trauma to get up here.

"See, isn't it worth it?"

I hit him lightly on the stomach, as I took in the city that was my new home. I had never gone travelling in my entire life, and this trip had made me feel utterly in awe of how big the world actually was, and all that was in there. The animals at the zoo had trilled me- I had never visited one in my entire life. The park had calmed me as I took in all the plants and flowers. And now, the view from this building shocked me. I felt privileged to be able to see it- to be part of this city.

Edward broke me out of my thinking by turning me around again, this time, to smile into the camera. He had asked a kind old couple to take a picture of us. I smiled shyly, as he wrapped his arms around me. As we thanked the couple for the camera, the old man commented, "Such a nice young couple, how sweet, the two of you! I hardly ever see such a matching pair." I blushed furiously, embarrassed, and tried to explain to the old man that we weren't a couple, but Edward simply laughed, and thanked the old man.

I gasped at Edward as we made our way down the building, but he simply smiled cryptically.

"Edward! How could you bluff the old man!" I gasped.

He turned and stared in my eyes with an intensity that made my legs weak. "Do you think we make a nice couple, Bella?" I gasped, tongue tied, gaping at him.

Just then, the elevator ringed, and the door opened. He winked at me, and pulled me out after him, breaking the intense moment, but leaving my head reeling.

Do you think we make a nice couple? Was Edward insinuating that he would like us to be a couple, or was he simply asking? Did he think we made a nice couple? My head swam with the possibilities, as I mutely followed Edward out to his Volvo.

It was almost evening when we reached home, but apparently Edward wasn't done with me yet. "Get changed into something suitable for dinner, I'm bringing you out." He said, as he paused at my door way.

"To where? What should I wear? You've spent enough on me Edward, I can't let you treat me to dinner!" I exclaimed, appalled at the thought of him spending any more money on me.

Edward looked mildly annoyed, before a strange expression took over his jade eyes – a look between affection and care?

"Bella, I have an excess of money, and I want to spend it on you. Is that so hard to comprehend? Doing it makes me happy, so just let me, in any case. And which guy lets the girl pay for the date?"He asked me, raising an eyebrow towards the end.

I gasped. A date? Mutely, I nodded my head.

Edward grinned widely. "Put on a dress, preferably." He laughed, waggling his eyebrows, before crossing the hallway into his house.

Edward Cullen

I stood outside Bella's house, leaning against the door comfortably, and waiting for her to appear. I hoped she got the hint that I was asking her out on a date. Yes, sue me. This old grandpa is asking a girl much younger than him on a date. I had spent the night tossing and turning, wondering if it was illegal, or immoral to like Bella. Was I a pervert? No, I didn't think so. While I would very much like to see Bella naked, and do dirty things with her, it wasn't at the fore front of my brain all the time. I liked her, not only because she was fucking beautiful or that she had a perfect body, but because she was genuinely nice, and I truly felt an attraction to her, one that I'd never felt with any other women of the opposite sex. And the way my body reacted to her was phenomenal. I'd never react that way to any Victoria secret Model before. Honestly, she made me feel like I was living a _Teenage Dream_- and I was no Katy Perry.

Just as I was about to knock again, the door swung open, and Bella emerged. My jaw dropped and my dick reacted before my brain did. WOW.

"Is this okay? I don't have many dresses…" Bella trailed off, uncomfortably, searching my face for any displeasure.

I put my arms around her, my fingers twitching to feel her up.

"You look great. Fantastic. Beautiful. Awesome. Amazing." I told her, kissing her on the forehead, though I really wanted her plump lips between mine.

She was wearing a simple black halter top dress that happened to be slightly backless, making me drool and my dick twitch. I shifted myself so she couldn't see the growing bulge in my pants, and led her to my car.

"Where are we going, Edward?" She asked, looking up at me with her big brown eyes. I glanced at her, and my breathe left my lungs. She had put on a little eye liner, and it made her eyes look so much wider, deeper, and sexier.

"It's a surprise." I choked out, turning my attention to the road again.

She huffed, and I stifled a chuckle.

Finally, we pulled up to a restaurant – my favourite restaurant. I walked over to the other side of the car, and opened the door before Bella could.

"Do you always open the door for people?" She asked, after thanking me and gracing me with a blush at my gentlemanly gesture.

I grinned, and placed my hand at the small of her back to guide her into the restaurant.

"So, what would you like to eat? I heard the lobsters and spaghetti is pretty good." I told her, hoping that she would order something nice to eat. I liked watching Bella eat – it was always refreshing to see a girl actually eat something more than salad and water.

"Okay, the lobster spaghetti for me then. I trust you that it tastes good." Bella replied, smiling at me. I grinned. She trusts me, I thought happily. Over what to eat, idiot, I reminded myself. Don't get too happy so quickly.

We quickly placed our orders, Bella seemingly unperturbed and unknowing of the attention she was getting from the male waiter, who stood too close to her for my liking. I growled my dislike at the waiter, who thankfully got my message. She's mine, was my unspoken message. Not yet, some little bugger in my head reminded me. But soon she will be, I thought. I will give her all that she could ever want. I could make her happy.

We chatted comfortably, and Bella tried once again to find out where we were going, but I refused to answer. Unknown to her, I had heard her playing the Cello the night before, and had acted on an impulse and a hope that she enjoyed Cello music by buying tickets to Yoyo ma's concert, indulging myself at the same time.

When the food arrived, I was very pleased to see that Bella could really eat. The little moans of delight with he food made my pants seem tighter, but I appreciated the fact that she was getting food into her body for she seemed a little too slim.

When we finished the meal, we got back into the car, and I drove to Carnegie Hall.

Bella Swan

"Oh my! Edward! You didn't! Do you know how expensive his concert tickets are? And how difficult it is to get any?" I shrieked, whacking Edward on his arms.

Yoyo ma was my favourite Cellist, and Edward had gotten us tickets to see his concert at Carnegie Hall. It meant a lot to me, and I was both touched and horrified that he had gone to such great lengths. How did he even know I liked cello music?

Edward smiled that lopsided grin of his that set my heart racing.

"I like yoyo ma's concerts very much too, so it's as much your pleasure as mine, Bella." He said.

"But how did you know I would like cello music?" I enquired, curious. Was Edward Cullen a mind reader?

He grinned sheepishly. "Let's just say you forgot to close your kitchen window last night when you were playing your cello. For the record, you could have became the next Yoyo ma if you were so inclined."

I shook my head, gasping. How embarrassing, him listening to me. I was horribly out of practice as it was. I opened my mouth to protest, but he placed a finger against my lips.

"Ah ah, no more talking. Just listening. Enjoy the music and relax with me, Bella. Just this night, please? It's been a long time since I'd gone out with a friend to enjoy some decent music." He said, smiling.

I nodded my head, and he ushered me into our seats. My lips burned from the feel of his finger against it, and it took all my willpower not to stick my tongue out to lick his gorgeously long and slender finger.

Get a grip, Bella. He's older than you by so many years, what would such an established gentleman see in a lowly student as yourself? Stop fantasizing about him. He's just being neighborly. I scolded myself, as I tried to relax. Yet, a part of me wanted to believe that Edward did indeed like me, more than simply as a friend.

Two hours later, he stood at my doorway, wishing me good night.

"Thank you, Edward. I really enjoyed today, a lot. You don't know what it means to me to see New York with someone other then myself. I've never gone sightseeing." I admitted shyly, blushing.

"It's my pleasure, Bella." He replied, gazing into my eyes with an intensity that made me squirm. His deep jade eyes had been playing with my head and heart the entire day. Did he want something more with me, or was he merely being nice?

"Your blush is exquisite. So beautiful." He murmured suddenly, reaching out that sinful finger to brush against my cheeks. As if on cue, I blushed deeper. Embarrassed, I tried to duck my head. "I'm not exquisite. And certainly not beautiful, Edward." I said.

He shook his head, looking almost sad.

"What will I do with you, my Bella. I'll make you see how beautiful you truly are, if it's the last thing I do." With that, and a highly conflicted look on his face, he pulled me close to him, and kissed me on the forehead, leaving every inch of me tingling as I tentatively hugged him back and retreated into my house.

I felt as conflicted as the look on his face as I stripped out of my dress. Edward had held me close to him the entire concert. Just remembering the way he stroked the back of my hands with his thumb, the way he chuckled low in my ear, the way he ran his hands through my hair…

Did all neighbors act like that? I felt confused, with nothing as a basis of comparison. The human touch was a very new concept to me, my parents never ever hugging or kissing me for as much as I could recall of my childhood. Edward was probably the first person, not to mention the first guy, to kiss me, if only on my forehead. Yet, his behavior reminded me a lot of how the guys on TV treated their girlfriends. Did he feel anything romantically inclined towards me? A part of me wished he did, fervently.

A/N: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for this horribly late update. I'll try to be better, I promise. For thse that are still following this story, don't worry, by the next update Bella would have found out of Edward felt anything 'romantically inclined' towards her ;D I'll make it nice and obvious so she doesn't get confused:) Speaking of confusion, have any of you felt that way when a guy's advances seem confusing and almost conflicting? ;)

I'm just playing with Meyer's characters, don't mind me, don't sue me.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward Cullen

"So, getting serious with ya neighbor?" Jasper asked me, raising an eyebrow as he shuffled a bunch of paper around on my desk.

I looked up from the floor plan I had completed. "I hope."

He whistled. "Well, well. Edward Cullen's going after the only daughter of Forbes top 50 Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer! Can ya believe it?"

"Her money has absolutely nothing to do with why I like her, asshole. And her parents aren't worth mentioning. God, who abandons their kid just like that? Even my dad- didn't. Not just like that, anyway." I growled. The thought of her parents bringing themselves to abandon her so easily made my blood boil. I would never leave Bella alone. Not over my dead body.

"It's rather brutal of her parents, ain't it? But there's all sort of people round the world, ya know? Hey, ya bringing her over to Esme's tomorrow? Esme deserves to know of your first girlfriend, don't ya think? Eddie's finally gonna get his prick wet!" Jasper howled with laughter.

I threw my compass at him, and the sharp end poked him in the chest.

"OW!"

"Serves you right, you idiot. I'll bring her tomorrow, if she's agreeable. And she's not my girlfriend yet." I told Jasper.

"Then are ya gonna remedy that situation? Make her yours already, bro!"

Make her mine already. But what if she has a boyfriend? No, she doesn't, she's said as much to me. She's never dated, apparently. I don't see how anyone could not want to date her.

But what if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend? What if she doesn't like me? Her body language seems to imply otherwise, though, the way she'd lean into me.

And I'm still so much older than her. Won't she feel weird going out with someone so much older than her? I can give her everything, though. I'd buy the universe for her if she so desired.

I sighed.

To ask her to be my girlfriend, or not? Did I dare put myself out on that limb?

I decided I did.

Bella Swan

I contemplated re-reading all the books on my compulsory reading list just to will the time away. At least school was starting next week. Edward had been away in London the past few days, and I was… lonely. For some reason, I missed that guy. More than I'd ever missed my parents. He had texted me a couple of times since he'd left to 'make sure my Bella Swan is still alive'. The 7 text messages were the only ones in my entire phone memory. Pathetic. I seemed to have only 1 correspondence- Edward Cullen. And I wasn't even sure if he liked me the way I did.

How did I like him, anyway?

It was a very difficult question for me, with nothing else to work with. I liked his company. No, I craved it. I enjoyed his touch- too much. I was entirely comfortable with him, something I am not with anyone else. Not even my grandfather. And I was undeniably physically attracted to him.

Did I like him, as in girl-boy relationship kind of like? My god, I feel like a teenager.

On impulse, I looked out of the window across to his house. Edward had said he would be home today, and he would message me once his work was done. For some reason, I anticipated his message.

Was this feeling normal, between platonic friends? Was the buzz I felt every time he touched me normal for neighbors?

Something told me it wasn't. I wasn't sure what that something was, though.

Something also told me I liked him, more than as a friend. But would he like me? Did he like me? How could this Greek god be attracted to a lowly mortal? My own parents didn't even like me, for goodness sake. There was something very repulsive about me, like an insect repellent. Except I repelled my own parents.

Just then, the shrill ringing of my phone jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, Bella Swan here."

"Bella, it's me, Edward. Your neighbor, if you forgot. Haha, don't you ever use your caller ID? Um, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm back in New York. I'm on my way home from work; would you like to go out for dinner? Um, with me?" Edward babbled, almost nervously on the other end of the phone.

I stifled a giggle, unsuccessfully. Go out to dinner with him? Nervous Edward was very amusing. He was usually so collected.

"Hey, Edward! Nice that you're back. Sure, dinner sounds great. …"

"Great! Fantastic! Um, be ready at 7pm, I'll come get you for dinner. My treat. There's still so much of New York you haven't eaten at yet. "

I chuckled.

"Okay, drive safely. See you!"

The minute I put the phone down, my leg started bobbing nervously.

Dinner with Edward? What should I wear? Oh my goodness. It's already 6pm. Why am I even feeling nervous?

I tidied up my table, and went to get ready for dinner.

An hour later, I was showered, my hair was blown dry, and I was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a fairly decent top I had bought randomly off a shop in Fifth Avenue. It was pretty expensive, but I had decided I needed to own at least a decent blouse in New York. I couldn't go around wearing t-shirts and shorts all day.

Just as the doorbell rang, I grabbed my bag and slipped into a pair of low heels, opening the door.

My eyebrows shot into my hairline upon seeing what Edward had held out to me.

Edward Cullen

My jaw dropped upon seeing Bella. Every time I saw her, she never failed to stun me with her beauty. Today, she was wearing a black top with dark jeans. The top was made of some silky sheer material that alluded to her perfect figure, yet obscured it partially. It was modest, and yet by some perverse reverse psychology, more was less apparently for I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about what was under the blouse. I thrust out the bouquet of flowers I had bought her quickly to stop my thoughts from wondering down that lane.

"For you, darling. Missed me?" I grinned, secretly hoping that she did.

Bella blushed. "You didn't have to, Edward! Here, let me put it in some water. Do you want to come in first?"

I slipped off my shoes as she disappeared to put the flowers in a vase, and entered her house. It smelled of Bella. Sweet, fresh, simple. I could bathe in her scent all day long.

She had put the flowers in a glass vase, and placed it on the counter near the kitchen window. The one I frequently came in through. I grinned.

"It seems only fair that you can see it from your house since you bought it." She told me, as we walked out her house, my hands snaking around her tiny waist. I grinned.

"How thoughtful of you, darling." I murmured. "You never answered my question, though. Did you miss me?"

She tilted her face upwards to look at me, and blinked. "Y-yes, I did." She replied, quietly.

My grin grew impossibly wider.

"So did I, Bella, so did I. I couldn't wait to come back to see you." I told her as we got into my car.

She blushed, and looked away. Oh, that blush.

Not a moment later, we had arrived at another favourite restaurant of mine. This one served French cuisine. French was romantic, according to Jasper. I hope he knew what he was talking about, because I hadn't a clue. This was a complete first for me. Sad, I know, going on a first date at this old age of 31.

I pulled Bella's chair out for her, and seated myself opposite her, forcing myself to be civil to the waiter who was eye fucking her. Apparently more was less for all males, not only me.

We ordered the food, and while waiting, I studied her. She seemed nervous, almost as nervous as me.

"How was your trip in London?" She finally asked, looking at me through her lashes. I groaned inwardly at her look. Did she even know how innocently seductive she was?

"It was alright, I finished the transaction. I shouldn't need to go down again until December. Perhaps you would like to go with me, this time?" I looked at her, willing her to say yes.

Her eyes widened. "You won't find me a nuisance?" She asked, in small voice.

"Oh, Bella! How could I ever find you a nuisance!" I asked. "No, I won't find you a nuisance. It's during your Christmas break, I think. If you don't have any plans, do consider coming along with me. You'll ease my boredom, darling."

She blushed, deeply, and appeared to be thinking very hard about something. Finally, she spoke softly. "I would like to visit London with you. It'll be my first time out of the country."

"I'll bring you to anywhere you'd like to go. Just tell me." I grinned.

Throughout dinner, my mind was a whirl. How do I ask her if she liked me? Was I supposed to do it outright? She'd said that she'd missed me – was that the same as liking me?

Finally after I'd paid the bill, we walked out the restaurant.

"It's still early, let's take a walk." I suggested, and she nodded, following me out into the night. I kept her close to me, my arm around her waist.

We stopped at a bench to appreciate the view it gave of Central Park. Unable to hold it in anymore, I grabbed her petite hands in mine, only stopping for a moment to gaze in awe at how perfectly it seemed to fit between mine.

"Bella, I'm not sure how to say this. I've never said anything like this to anyone in my entire life. I like you, Bella. A lot. More than just a friend or neighbor. I want to be there for you when you need me, no, whether you need me or not, I want to be around for you. I want to care for you, Bella. Show you everything there is of this world. I want to make you happy. I'm hopelessly attracted to you. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I spit everything out in one breath, gazing at her, my heart pounding.

Bella blushed again, visibly even under the dim lighting. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded her head. "I… I like you too, Edward. I wasn't sure if it was simply a platonic 'like', but the pull I feel towards you doesn't seem … friendly. It's more than that, too."She said, softly.

A weight felt as though it had bee lifted for my chest, and I felt happier than I ever did. Happier than when I was accepted into Columbia's architecture graduate course. Happier than when my architecture firm made Forbe's 50. I grinned, a full teeth on grin, and wrapped my arms around Bella, pulling her into my chest. Whispering into her ear, I told her how precious she was to me.

We gazed into each others eyes, and I saw her lick her lips as her eyes fixed upon mine. Without thinking, I leaned in and close my eyes, to kiss her.

Some people say that their first kiss was awkward, clumsy, awful. Mine, however, was fantastic. Awe-inspiring. Out of this world. Bella's lip felt like heaven against mine. As our lips moved in tandem, in perfect synchrony, her arms came up around my neck, and I weaved my hands into her hair, cradling her head.

My Bella. At last.

We finally pulled away, and I asked her the other question that had been bugging me all day. "Would you come with me to visit Esme and Carlisle tomorrow? They want to meet me and the 'girl I had been besotted with' for lunch." I said. "You don't have to say yes, though, there's no obligation."

She looked up at me from where her head was resting against my shoulder. "I would like to go with you to visit Esme and Carlisle, Edward. They're the awesome people who helped you when you first came to New York, right?"

My chest swelled with the knowledge that she'd remembered even that little piece of information about me, and I leaned in to capture her lips between mine again. Murmuring against her lips, I replied, "Yes, that's them. They'll love you, I promise. Just as I do."

It was almost midnight by the time I dropped her off at her doorstep. Between talking, and kissing, hugging, and kissing some more, our lips were both swollen, but our eyes shining.

"Goodnight, darling. Sweet dreams." I said, as I finally pulled myself away from her.

"Goodnight, Edward." She said, with a small wave as she closed the door.

Bella Swan

Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend, and I had said yes. .Goodness.

I was incredibly happy, and my heart felt as though it would burst out of my chest. Edward always made me feel like I mattered, like I was important. I felt important, even if only to him.

Now, I was standing outside a beautiful mansion, waiting for the two people who mattered a lot to him to open the door. I was nervous about meeting them. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't approve of me being Edward's girlfriend? What would happen then?

Edward had said they would like me, and told me not to worry. I trusted him, a lot. But how would he know about things like this?

It was only Edward's arms around me that kept me from bolting.

Suddenly, the mahogany double door swung open, and a tall blond man with blue eyes appeared, with a stunningly beautiful lady.

"Oh, Edward! Finally! How have you been doing! Took you long enough to come visit us, Edward! And my my, you must be the Bella he talks about so often! Oh, my, sweetheart, you're beautiful!" The lady who I had inferred to be Edme gushed, hugging me. I hugged her back tentatively.

"It's so nice of you to invite me along, Esme." I said, shyly, not quite used to her exorbitantly friendly and warm, yet overwhelmingly sincere style of greeting people.

"Good to see you, son. Everything going well?" The blond man patted Edward on the back. Edward grinned, and nodded his head.

"Esme, Carlisle, it's so good to see you guys again. It's been a busy few days, I was in London for business. This is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward said, smiling.

I wanted to hide behind his broad sexy back, in fear they might eat me up if they disapproved of me as Edward's girlfriend. They certainly cared a lot about him, that I could see. I smiled shyly, but before I could maneuver myself behind Edward, Carlisle reached his hand out to me. "Nice to meet you, Bella." He said, in a friendly tone. I shook his hand back, hopefully in what was a sincere manner. "Nice to meet you too, Carlisle."

After the pleasantries, Esme ushered us into the sitting room to wait for the rest of the people as we talked. Apparently I was going to be meeting Jasper, Edward's business partner too, and a couple of other 'family', whom Esme was sure I'd get along with fabulously. I hoped she was right.


End file.
